In known games, a character that moves in accordance with player's operations fights against an opponent character in a virtual space displayed on a display or the like.
In some of such games, a parameter of the stamina of the character moving in accordance with player's operations is displayed on the display, and the parameter is reduced each time the character is hit by the attack or the like of the opponent character and the game ends when the parameter reaches zero.
Furthermore, in some of the games above, a plurality of players join a single game and the characters of the players cooperate with one another to fight against an opponent character.
In such a multi-player game, how the parameter indicating the stamina of each character is displayed and in what cases the parameter is reduced would be a factor of determining the behavioral principle of the characters in the virtual space.
An object of the technology is to provide a game system, a game control method, a game device, and a game program, in which a parameter indicating the stamina of a character is designed to facilitate more players to participate in a game.
To achieve the object above, the technology includes the following features.
According to an aspect of the technology, a game system in which characters are displayed on a display includes: a life parameter storage unit configured to be shared by the characters and to store a life parameter related to a game end condition; a life display unit configured to display a life object indicating the life parameter on the display; a determination unit configured to determine whether at least one of the characters is damaged based on game processing; a life parameter reduction unit configured to reduce the life parameter in accordance with a damage when the determination unit determines that at least one of the characters is damaged; and a life parameter reduction amount controller configured to control the life parameter reduction unit in such a way that, when one of the characters suffers from a first damage and then at least one of the characters suffers from a second damage within a predetermined period starting from the first damage, the life parameter reduction unit reduces the life parameter only for an amount equivalent to the first damage.
According to the above, in a game in which a life object indicating a life parameter shared by a plurality of characters is displayed and the life parameter is reduced for an amount equivalent to a damage on a character, when at least one of the characters suffers from a second damage within a predetermined period that starts when one of the characters suffers from a first damage, the life parameter is reduced only for an amount equivalent to the first damage. With this, within the predetermined period starting from the first damage on one of the characters, the life parameter is not reduced even if at least one of the characters suffers from the second damage.
Furthermore, the predetermined period may be set in accordance with the type of the damage from which at least one of the characters suffers.
According to the above, it is possible to set the predetermined period in accordance with the type of a damage from which a character suffers. With this, for example, game balance is maintained in such a way that the predetermined period is arranged to be short when at least one of the player characters suffers from a damage with which the degree of reduction in the life parameter is small, whereas the predetermined period is arranged to be long when at least one of the player characters suffers from a damage with which the degree of reduction in the life parameter is large. It is noted that the type of a damage includes a damage value, the type of an attacking motion, or the like.
In addition to the above, the game system may be arranged so that, opponent characters capable of causing the damage are displayed on the display, and the life parameter reduction amount controller controls the life parameter reduction unit in such a way that, when one of the characters suffers from the first damage made by one of the opponent characters and then at least one of the characters suffers from the second damage made by the one of the opponent characters within the predetermined period starting from the first damage, the life parameter reduction unit reduces the life parameter only for an amount equivalent to the first damage.
According to the above, in a game in which opponent characters capable of causing the damage are displayed, when one of characters suffers from a first damage made by an opponent character and then at least one of the characters suffers from a second damage made by the same opponent character within a predetermined period starting from the first damage, a life parameter is reduced only for an amount equivalent to the first damage. With this, within the predetermined period after the first damage on one of characters made by one opponent character, the life parameter is not reduced even if at least one of the characters suffers from the second damage made by the same opponent character. On the other hand, even in the predetermined period after the first damage on one of characters made by one opponent character, the life parameter is reduced when at least one of the characters is damaged by another opponent character. As such, by setting the predetermined period in which the life parameter shared by the characters is not reduced for each of the opponent characters, the independence of each of the opponent characters is attained in the game.
In addition to the above, the game system may be arranged so that the characters are controlled by an input made by corresponding players.
According to the above, it is possible to run a game that uses a life parameter shared by characters that are controlled based on inputs from players.
The technology disclosed above may be embodied not only as a game system but also as a game control method, a game device, or a game program.
The technology makes it possible to provide a game system, a game control method, a game device, and a game program, in which a parameter indicating the stamina of a character is designed to facilitate more players to participate in a game.